FateZero: A Faker Story
by Fateion
Summary: Tohsaka Tokiomi trying to summon Gilgamesh using a fossil of the first skin ever shed by a snake as a catalyst. However, he should check it first before using it in summoning, then he will not face this problem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fate/Zero

**(xxx)- Time Skip/Flashback**

**-xxxx- Place**

* * *

><p>FateZero: A Faker Story

Chapter 1 : Summoning A Faker

**-Fuyuki City-Ryuudou Temple-**

"I found my answer. Its fine, Tohsaka I`ll do my best from now on as well"

That is my last word to her, Tohsaka Rin before fading back into the wind and going back to throne of heroes. Waiting for the time, I will be summoned again, in the distant future or past.

'Maybe I will be summoned to the Fourth Holy Grail War' suddenly that line of thought enter my head and before I know I feel the same sensation when I was summoned by the grail.

'Shit, Why I must jinx myself?' that is my last thought as I obey the summoning of the grail.

* * *

><p><strong>(10 Year before)<strong>

**-Fuyuki City-**

**-Underground Church-**

Tohsaka Tokiomi is not pleased at all, the normal cool and levelheaded man is now downright pissed off.

The reason because the summoning has gone wrong, he wished for the king of the heroes, Gilgamesh as his servant. Everything going as he planned, until the smoke from the summoning disperse revealing not a golden color of Gilgamesh armor but a red and black color from the clothing that the servant wear.

The same sentiment is shared by Kotomine Risei who frowning at this development. Although the same cannot be, say with Kotomine Kirei, as the man face remains stoic as ever.

If they pay more attention to the servant, they would notice that the servant eyes widen slightly.

* * *

><p>When I feel the summoning has finished I relaxed my body, before slowly opening my eye. However, from all the things I anticipated certainly this is something that beyond my wildest dream. Three people stand before me and I know them personally or by photo and story Tohsaka Tokiomi, Kotomine Risei, Kotomine Kirei.<p>

Now, without doubt I am now in the past or more precisely the Fourth Holy Grail War.

'Why this must happen?' I thought, I just finished the fifth war and immediately summoned to the fourth war, is there no holiday or perhaps a day off for me. However, there something I must do first.

"Servant Archer, upon your summoning, I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my Master?" I said formally as that the ritual for the servant that has been summoned and the first word that the servant speaks.

Suddenly their attention gather at me, Tokiomi is narrowing his eye, Risei just looking like thinking about something and that damn Kirei just standing with his damn smirk but then I realize that his face just remain stoic.

'Wow I never thought that I will think like this, but I like his stoic face more than that damnable smirk of his'

"Yes, and can you tell me your true name archer?" Tokiomi asked me, his voice just barely hiding his frustration.

"I apologize, but something happen in the summoning ritual that makes my memories a little fuzzy" I lied smoothly; better not to tell them that I am from the future.

However, it seems I said something that insult Tokiomi pride as he glaring angrily at me. Oddly, it makes me remember about Rin, 'So she takes her father'

"Are you saying that I made a mistake in the summoning ritual?" there is an edge in Tokiomi tone, better not to angry him. Because from Rin story her father is ten times more powerful than she is.

"I apologize, master, what I mean perhaps there is something wrong with the artifact you use to summon me" as soon as I said this Tokiomi and Risei seem have to realize something.

"Could it be…." Risei muttered before looking at Tokiomi who nodding his head.

"Perhaps we can go to my home to talk about it more" Tokiomi say calmly, and with that I take it as my cue to return to my spirit form.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tohsaka House-<strong>

**-Study Room-**

"Bang!" Tokiomi just slam his fist to the desk as he heard Risei report from the phone, it seems that the artifact of the first snakeskin he get is a fake. A very good counterfeit, that without a proper inspection no one can tell the different.

For once, he curses himself, why did he not check it first if he did then this will not happen. However, everything is already too late because of this not only he could not get Gilgamesh as his servant but it seems that the fake artifact has some kind of side effect to his current servant memory.

Still he can salvage this situation,"Archer" called Tokiomi and slowly from the dark corner of the room his servant materialized.

* * *

><p>"So let me summarize this Master. Rizei and Kirei are your ally, Kirei is master with servant Assassin and we will work together? " Looking at Tokiomi who nodding his heads I suppresses my urge to message my temple. It seems making ally in the grail war is Toshaka family trait, remembering about Rin when she proposed alliance with his former self.<p>

'And so much for the church who should be neutral and supervisor the war'

"I see, I understand master" I told Tokiomi who seems happy at my answer.

"But I curious what heroes do you want to summon at the first place master?" I asked, at this I cannot help that RIn and his father have a lot in common. First, the glare, second the alliance although his father is smarter to all himself with the church, and the third is they don't get the servant that they want.

Tokiomi just stare at me, it seems he afraid that will insult me but he finally made his decision.

"At first I want to summon Gilgamesh" at this I snort, and Tokiomi just staring at me weirdly.

"I'm sorry but you are lucky that you not summon him" At this Tokiomi widen his eye in shock.

"You know Gilgamesh?" that is more like a statement than an question.

"Not clearly, but I remember him a little bit. My memory still fuzzy" I said as I shrug my shoulder.

"I see, but it seems is not a complete waste" Tokiomi said with a calculative look in his eye.

'Wow, the same excuse work on both father and daughter.' I cannot believe that I can fool both father and daughter with the same excuse; I must be a great actor.

'Perhaps he thinks me as one of Gilgamesh subordinate' and I have a sudden urge hit my head for thinking that, who want to be that egoistic subordinate.

"Then perhaps you can tell me your skill?" Tokiomi asked me as he put his hand under his chin.

"I think it better for you to see it" I said and Tokiomi raise his eyebrows at my answer.

It is not that I don't want to tell him, but seeing is believing. After all, Rin doesn't believe me at first when I said I use sword although my class is archer.

"I see, perhaps you can show me your skill when assassin infiltrated this house to kill me"

I cannot help but to confuse, isn't he just said that they are allies with each other, however he seem to notice my confusion.

"It's just a front to make Assassin move more freely," Tokiomi said as he turns himself to see the garden outside.

"So I let him escape?" I asked, clearly not understanding why a fight with me can make assassin move freely if I must let him escape, doesn't it will make another master to be more cautions realizing something wrong.

"No, you must kill Assassin archer" Tokiomi answer make me rise my eye brow, why he want to kill his servant ally.

With that Tokiomi explain to me Assassin abilities or perhaps noble phantasm, to think such skill is existing. I thanks for the god that caster not summon that Assassin in the fifth war, or there will be chaos. With such abilities, will making Assassin much suitable for recon and ambush by their number. Even one died many more is still left, so the effective way to kill assassin is to kill them all by one swoop.

"I see, then I will be waiting" I said as I walk back to the shadow and return to my spirit form, it's much better to move in that form after all.

* * *

><p><strong> - Tohsaka House-<strong>

**-Rooftop-**

Standing in the rooftop with my spirit form, I am waiting patiently for Assassin. These past two day have gone uneventful without any activity from other master and servant, but much revealing to me. For instance, I know that Rin and her mother Aoi are not in Fuyuki but another town to assure their safety, and Sakura real hair and eye color, black and blue. I wonder perhaps there is something that makes her hair and eye color changed to purple.

'Perhaps an investigation is needed' that what I thought before I see assassin entering the garden of Toshaka House as he destroy the small barrier and at the same a few familiar that I know from other master. However, Tokiomi order me to do nothing about it, 'No doubt to give them false information'

Looking back at the Assassin, I can see him making a few acrobatic moves as he avoid the barrier going to the center of barrier. I must admit that this assassin is truly live his class, unlike the assassin that caster summon in the fifth war.

'Perhaps now the right time' I thought when assassin arrive to the center of barrier, with that I materialize myself, preparing my attack.

"Trance On, I am the bone of my sword" I whisper slowly, making sure none hear it and with that I feel the surge of prana in my body. This is one of thing that makes Tokiomi different from Rin, the prana that Tokiomi provide much larger and more potent than Rin can provide. Truly, Rin not kidding when Rin said his father is much stronger and powerful than her.

Back to business, I materialized dozen of weapons in my back, completely copied Gilgamesh move but without the glowing light gate of Babylon had. Taking a spear in my hand, I throw it at Assassin when he tried to take the gem that act as the center of barrier.

The spear that I throw hit assassin hand and completely embedded to the pedestal that holding the gem making Assassin cannot run or dodge my attack. Even with his mask, I can tell Assassin is in complete shock as he looks at me or what is behind me and I can understand his feeling. The first time I see Gilgamesh use this move also leaving me speechless from the sheer amount of weapon that he had. With a silent command, I make my weapon to attack Assassin, raining down at him and completely making the servant become a literary piece of meat scatter in the garden.

After I sure that this Assassin is completely obliterated I change back to my spirit form, leaving the garden in mess from the damage that I had done and I cannot help to think 'I hope Tokiomi is not angry to me for destroying his garden'

* * *

><p><strong>-Study Room-<strong>

Looking at destruction that his servant done to his garden Tokiomi couldn't help to frown as he holds a glass of wine as he sits in chair.

'I should repair it before Aoi come home' Tokiomi thought, after all his wife love the garden so much and he doesn't want to provoke her wrath.

Nevertheless, on the other side he had just witness his servant, Archer skill and he had a hard time to progress what happens. At first he thought that he can know Archer identity when he fight Assassin but it only left him more confused. With that amount of weapon he cannot identify Archer identity, furthermore the way Archer make his weapon appear is like the projection magic. However, it also different than projection magic, like something more than that but the basic maybe from that this is because all the weapon that Archer project are all noble phantasm.

'If I not know better I can mistake him as Caster' Tokiomi thought before suddenly realized that the other master can thought that too before the true Caster show him/herself.

'However his power is exceed my expectation ' True at first Tokiomi think that Archer just a regular Archer that use bow, but now seeing this he know why Archer said that it better to see it.

Sipping the wine Tokiomi couldn't help to smile, there is something more about Archer, 'It seems that summoning him is not a complete waste'

On side, note Archer seems has not difficulty to act covertly and not arrogant or materialistic making him working with Archer much more easily and it pleasure him. Just in two day and he already like Archer, perhaps because some of Archer traits are similar to him making Archer more a pleasant companion or partner.

'I doubt the same could be said if I actually summon Gilgamesh ' Tokiomi thought as he frown when he think that. He had no doubt that if he summons Gilgamesh it will much worse and he wouldn't have this kind of feeling, furthermore there will be some kind of strain between him and Gilgamesh.

'This turn out to be much better' With that Tokiomi drink the wine as he feel Archer present in study room.

* * *

><p>Materializing myself in the study room I see Tokiomi drinking a glass of wine, I must admit that the man has more taste than Rin.<p>

"What do you think Master?" I asked as Tokiomi put the glass on the table, his expression is all I need to know that my performance meet his standard or perhaps exceed it.

"It precede my expectation " Tokiomi answer with a smile of stratification in his face. However, I sensing that there is a but.

"But I don't know your noble phantasm so I still don't know your identity, even so I wonder if you are using some kind of projection magic" Tokiomi said as he stand with a confused expression, I just let a small smile to him.

"You are correct Master" at my answer Tokiomi widen his eye in shock maybe he doesn't expect me to admit it and I would lie if I not enjoy his shocked expression.

"I have some doubt but it seems I am right. Still that is not the usual projection magic doesn't it?" Tokiomi asked as he put his right hand to his chin assuming thinking pose.

"Yes, Master" I answered him, not revealing anything else.

"I see, after all it much different than the usual projection magic" pause Tokiomi before frowning, "But to achieve it, you must have one of hell imagination"

'Oh you don't know half of it' that is what I thought when I heard Tokiomi statement.

"Nerveless, I cannot think there is a heroes like you that I know" at this I just let a small smirk to Tokiomi.

"Even so with your power the grail definitely will become ours" Tokiomi exclaim proudly as he look at my eyes.

"Yes, Master. Rest assure there is nothing can stop you attain the grail" I said with a smile but inside I frowning, Tokiomi doesn't know the true about the grail and it still early to let Tokiomi know about it. if I tell him the truth he will know that I come from the future and that is something that I cannot let him know for now. However, I must know something first.

"But may I know what your wish Master?" Tokiomi seem not expecting my question making him a little taken back by my question.

"My wish. My wish is simple Archer, my only wish is to reach Akasha the root of all knowledge" Looking at Tokiomi I know that he speak the truth, a man of knowledge.

"Then may I ask what your wish Archer?" Tokiomi suddenly ask, I should know that he too would ask.

"It's something that not important Master. After all I have got my wish" Hearing my answer seems making Tokiomi confused but that is the truth. I have become the heroes I want, attain my resolve back, there is nothing more for me to wish to the grail, not when I know what the grail true form.

"I admit I surprise, after all doesn't all the servant join this war to have their wish granted?" Tokiomi asked clearly not believing my reason.

"That may be true Master but not all the servant have wish to be granted" At this I pause a moment, "After all I believe that I make my own path and by my own strength I will make my wish come true" I said that with confidence and meet Tokiomi eyes.

"You are truly an interesting servant Archer" Tokiomi said with a smile as he look at me amused and I cannot help to smile too.

"There also another thing that I want to ask you Master" with that I cut him from his own amusement.

"And that is?" Tokiomi asked as he rise his eye brow.

"I want to go to the town" at this Tokiomi suddenly stiff, but better to reveal my reason, "I want to make adjust myself to the battlefield" Although that is one of my reason, because I kind of curious to the Fuyuki town before that fire and I don't have any memory about it.

"I understand, even so cannot you relied Assassin report?" That is a good point Tokiomi but I have counter to it.

"Like I said Master seeing is believing, it will much better to me to see it myself" It seem my answer making him ponder about something, better to smooth this one more.

"And I doubt any servant can detect me, after all my presence concealment is second to assassin" As soon as I said this, it seem Tokiomi reach his decision.

"I understand, but you aren't allowed to fight against another servant without my consent" I just let a small smile at Tokiomi.

"Thank you Master" With that I change to my spirit form leaving Tokiomi alone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fuyuki City-<strong>

**- Church-**

Its been a long day for Kotomine Kirei, after his one of the Assassin he has killed by Archer he immediately gone to the church looking for protection. Although, that just a camouflage to make other master to think he is truly forfeit from the grail war. After he assign Assassin task with his father he go to his chamber to relax. Opening the door to his chamber, but when he enter his chamber he is shocked to found Archer sitting in sofa inside the room.

"Why are you here?" Kirei asked Archer, who opens his closed eye looking at him like trying to evaluate him.

"Aren't you should be with Tokiomi ?" Once again he asked Archer but Archer just stay silent looking at him.

Sighing he took a seat across the room behind the desk facing Archer.

After a few minutes passed and none of them speak a word just only staring each other. Although, Kirei doesn't want to admit it there is something about Archer stare that unnerve him. Even so he can still remain calm under the intense glare of Archer. If Kirei speak the truth, he was interested with Archer, at first he thought Tokiomi summoning will not fail and Tokiomi could summon Gilgamesh as his servant. However, because some unforeseen factor, Tokiomi failed to summon Gilgamesh and summon this Archer who claim to have an amnesia. With that they cannot know his true identity, and the fight with Assassin reveal nothing about his identity.

Truly, this servant is an enigma to him, and at the same point, he cannot help to think that Archer at some point is the same as him. However, unlike him Archer already found his answer.

"Do you believe in second chance?" Suddenly Archer asked Kirei, but he don't hear it clearly.

"Pardon?"

* * *

><p>I see Kirei is in deep thinking, it is weird to see him like this. This Kirei is so different than the Kirei that I knows. The Kirei that I know is not a villain but an evil person. Not inhuman but deviant. Not insane but also not sane. However, this Kirei is calm, serious, and emotionless, truly a different people. It made me wonder how can he change to what he become in the future, from what he know Kirei in the last battle in the fourth he bathed with the tainted grail and saved his life. But that shouldn't made his personality to shift so different than before.<p>

Even so I have something that I want to ask him, to see his reaction.

"Do you believe in second chance?" I asked and making Kirei seems to be shock a little.

"Pardon?" At his answer I just sighing, it seems he so deep in his own thought that he not hear him.

"Do you believe in second chance Kirei?" I ask once more, this time a little bit louder.

"A second chance?" It seems he doesn't understand my question, 'Okay, he is not the Kirei that I know, this is prove it'

The Kirei that I know will start some bullshit as smirking at me if I asked this question but this Kirei is remain stoic albeit there is small confusion in his face.

"To be accurate, forgiveness for all the sin he made, perhaps a salvation," I asked changing my question slightly.

"Ah, that is up to God to decide to forgive someone sin and some people doesn't deserve salvation" Okay that's not the answer that I expect and I cannot help to think Kirei refer himself as the people who doesn't deserve salvation.

"I see, you are a religious person Kirei" At my statement Kirei seems to have a pained look on his face, this become interesting to me.

"However why do you asked me this? Is this having something to do with your wish?" Oh, he did not deny or agree at my statement this is interesting, it seem there something more about this Kirei.

"No, I have no wish" With that Kirei eye widen in shock like Tokiomi when I told him this.

"But.." before he speaks more I decide to cut him, "Is it weird? Then tell me Kirei what is your wish?"

A look of understanding is on his face, I just smile at this.

"I too, have no wish," Kirei said making such a difficult face when he admits it.

"I see, then why do you join this war?" I asked as I smile to him amused.

"The grail chooses me for helping Tokiomi in this war" I just frown at his answer that like a well-written script made so he will believe it.

"You join this war out of obligation?" Kirei face doesn't change for the slightest, "The Grail will not choose you to be a master if that the only reason"

"Then can you tell me the reason why the grail chooses me? Because I have no interest in this war or the grail" he paused a moment before continuing, "And I have no ideal or desire" There is a hope in his tone, it make me amused that Kirei actual think I hold the answer.

"Sometime, people not know what they wish really are" I said as I stood from the seat, "Or perhaps your wish is to find what you really wish for"

Kirei just stay silent seem to be pondering my answer.

"However you can search for it"At this Kirei suddenly looking at me intensely.

"Search?" It seems that Kirei doesn't understand it, he just looking at me confused.

"Yes, you can start by search the wish of the other master, and their reason for joining this war" I said pausing to make it sink to Kirei, "And perhaps you can learn what is you are seeking for"

"Think about it well Kirei, after all this is perhaps your first and last chance" without waiting for his answer I fade back to my spirit form.

* * *

><p>Looking at the place that Archer once stands Kirei cannot help to think about Archer word. There some truth in the servant word, and seem to entrance him.<p>

'Maybe I will finally find it' Kirei thought as he closes his eyes.

'And then truly understand'

'Emiya Kiritsugu' With that last thought Kirei gone asleep

* * *

><p><strong>-Fuyuki City-<strong>

In the morning, I went out to the city not before alerting Tokiomi, but not in my spirit form. At first Tokiomi against it, then I change my clothes to white shirt with blue jeans put a glasses and dye my hair to red with my projection magic. With that Tokiomi agree, because even he cannot recognize me, furthermore with my presence concealment skill, none other servant will detect me if I don't want it. Even if they meet me they will think me as the same as normal human.

Looking at the crowded street, I cannot help to smile, 'So this is Fuyuki before the great fire'

When Kiritsuge save me, I lost my memories; the doctor said that to be traumas that make me forget. However, thinking about the great fire that happens because the grail makes me frown.

'I will stop it from happening and save everyone' that is my vow that I made in my heart.

Right now, I have the chance to stop it and save everybody. My plan already began when I meet Kirei yesterday; I know that I cannot directly ask him to investigate about everyone because that will raise suspicion. Therefore, in the end I use subtle way to make Kirei do it without realizing my true goal. Even so, the meeting with Kirei yesterday oddly enlighten me about Kirei, it seem I can understand him a bit. Although, I have never think that the day, when I can understand him would come. The Kirei right now is like a white canvas that I can paint with whatever color I want, for that, I must be careful not to let this Kirei become the Kirei I know in the future.

Nerveless, right now I just enjoy myself, after all this like my day off.

'Even so there is an annoying servant' I thought when I feel that one of servant is patrolling in the city, trying to find or attract another servant. However, that not my business so I will ignore it.

Then I notice that there is a crowd gathering, at first, I try to ignore it and continue my walk. However, because my curiosity I decide to see what happen, and as I pass the people to see what behind this human wall, I almost have a heart attack.

There is Saber with black suit with a woman that look like Illya wearing white coat and hat. They seem to gather the crowd around them, maybe because they like a bodyguard with a VIP person.

"Saber" I whisper barely can be heard by anyone.

Even thought that I know that I will meet her eventually, I don't think it will be this soon. Gathering myself back I steeled my nerve, I should get away from here right now.

However, it seems that heaven is not smiling to me today because when I turn my back trying to leave that woman who look like Illya bump to me making the two of us fall.

"Irisviel are you alright?" Saber asked Irisviel as she sees Irisviel fall and offer her hand.

'So her name is Irisviel, she must Illya mother' I thought seeing the similarity with Illya and Irisviel.

"Ahaha, I`m alright Saber" Irisviel said with a smile as she take Saber hand to help her stand.

"I`m sorry are you alright?" Irisviel asked realizing me that still in the ground.

"I`m fine" I answered her as I stand, looking at the pair.

"Irisviel, like I said before you must calm down" Saber said as she rubbing her temple with her hand.

"Sorry Saber, it seems I a little bit enthusiastic" Irisviel said as she made a gesture sorry to Saber.

However, suddenly Saber look sharply at me and in instant I have fear that I have been found out. This could be bad for me but I have confidence in my presence concealment skill.

"What the matter Saber?" Irisviel ask Saber when she notices Saber expression.

"Nothing, it seems that I was wrong" Saber answered and inside i just happy that Saber not realize that I am a servant. This is not good for my heart because I almost caught.

"Excuse me, but I will take my leave" I said as I trying to get away from here immediately.

"Ah wait" Irisviel said suddenly as she grab my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask her looking at her smiling face.

"Let me repay you for bumped with you" now this throws me out of the loop.

"Irisviel?" Saber voiced her displeasure at Irisviel.

"Relax Saber, nothing can be wrong" Irisviel assured Saber who does not look like believe it.

Irisviel just smiling at Saber who seems falter under her smile, this doesn't look good for me. I must immediately leave now.

"I`m sorry but you don't need to do that" I said trying to make Irisviel understand and leave her alone. However, all seem to be fall under deaf ear because she not listens to what I said and pull my arm, making me follow her with Saber behind me.

My last thought, 'Oh, Shit' and I pray that Tokiomi does not know about this.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fate/Zero

**(xxx)**- Time Skip/Flashback

**-xxxx-** Place

* * *

><p>FateZero: A Faker Story

Chapter 2 : First Battle

**-Fuyuki City-Archers POV-**

Now I know who Illya inherited her personality from. She inherited it from Irisviel, that is for sure. She dragged me to ten different stores, leaving me completely tired. Not physically, but mentally.

Finally, she drags me to this café, treating Saber and I to ice cream. Looking at her, I see her eating her ice cream, smiling as she eats it, making me reminisce about Illya, they sure look alike.

Sitting beside her is Saber just eating her ice cream with her stoic face, making me realize that this not the Saber that I know.

"This is good," Irisviel said with a happy look, making me smile at her childish behavior.

"It's true, this is good," Saber adds. I cannot help but remember the first time I make Saber eat my food.

"Hm? Why don't you eat your ice cream…" Irisviel seem realize that she still doesn't know my name.

"Shirou, my name is Shirou" I answered as I eat my ice cream too.

"Ah, so Shirou are you live here?" She asked me with a curious expression, I found it adorable.

"Yes" Technically the 'me' before the great fire live here,

"And how about you Irisviel?" Suddenly Saber tensed and I wondered that if she finally notices that I am servant.

"Eh, how do you know my name?" At this, I cannot help to sweat drop.

"When you bumped me, she" I point at Saber, "Called you Irisviel, and you called her Saber." As soon as I tell her this, Saber seems to relax.

"Oh, how silly of me, hehehe" She laugh clearly forgetting what happen before, "But how did you know Saber was a woman?"

True, with how Saber is dressed she can be mistaken as man. "I just have a good eye."

Irisviel just chuckled at my answer, and I just smile at her.

"So are you're a tourist?" I asked, even though I know her real reason.

"Yes, we just arrived today." This time it was Saber who answered.

"Is that so... How long you will you stay here?" At this, Irisviel seems to be confused how to answer my question.

"For a while." She answers vaguely, and I just nod at her. "Do you know someplace that's good for sightseeing, Shirou?"

"Of course, there are few place that are good to visit." With that, we started chatting with each other, although it just mainly Irisviel and I. Saber was just silently looking at us, only talking when Irisviel or I asked her something.

Without realizing it the time flew past and before we knew it I notice the sky already turned dark.

"Irisviel, we should head back, Kiritsugu will be worried," Saber said suddenly cutting into our conversation.

"Wow, I don't realize that it's already dark," Irisviel said as she looked into the sky. I just nodded, agreeing to her.

"Time sure does fly fast when you are having fun," I added to her statement.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Shirou" Irisviel said as she stood, followed by Saber.

"I hope we can meet again."

"Off course, we will meet again," I said pleasantly to her. 'In the battle' I silently add in my mind as I too stood up and going out the café.

We separated in front the café.

After they left I just stood in front of the café to look at them until I could not see them anymore, then walking into one of the alley near the café, checking the surrounding and making sure there is no one around I called, "Assassin."

From the shadow of the alley Assassin came out, "Archer."

"You were watching?" I asked, although it is more a statement than a question.

"Yes, is that wise to be with Saber and her master?" Assassin asked, his tone wary.

"That I don't know, only time will tell," I shrugged at Assassin. "But I got to know something interesting."

Even with his mask concealing what I see of his face, I can feel assassin's confusion, "And pray tell, what is that?"

"She not Saber's Master." I can feel Assassin surprise at that piece of information.

"I saw her hand and there is no command seal." That's not exactly a lie, but more to the fact that I know that Kiritsugu is the master. This my little pay back at Kiritsugu, for the hardship that he had done to My Saber.

"This is interesting," Assassin remarked, "You are an odd servant, you know that, Archer."

I just smirked at Assassin, "You not the first to say that."

"Huhhuhu," This is the first time that I heard Assassin laughed, it is kind of creepy, "It seems that I, Hassan-i-Sabah, still have something to learn, for someone to deceive _me_."

"Even so, you are here to watch me, aren't you?" I know that Tokiomi will not let me go walking around without someone to follow me.

"That is correct," Assassin answered, not even trying to deny it at all. "You are very perceptive, Archer."

"However, I also bring something from your Master," Assassin then threw me something.

When I caught what Assassin threw, I saw that it is a ring with a black jewel in it.

"It will help you conceal you presence even more and make you easier to communicate with your Master " Assassin told me the unspoken question that I had.

"Huh, it seems I have an apprehensive Master" I said nonchalantly, "May I ask question?"

Assassin just nods his head, "Is Kirei trying to investigate the other masters?"

"Yes, he ordered us to find about the other Master personality and their reason to enter the war." I just smile at Assassin answer, it seem Kirei took my advice.

"Then you know all the other Master's locations?"

"Yes, except for Caster's Master." I frown at this, I never liked the Caster class, they are too slippery.

"I see," I pause a moment pondering if I should ask the next question. "Tell me what your wish Assassin?"

"My wish? Why you ask that?" Assassin seem to be surprised at my question.

"Just curious, its up to you if to tell me or not," I said and Assassin seemed to be pondering about something.

When Assassin continued to be quiet, I figured that he would not answer so I turned my back at him.

"Wait."

Looking at Assassin from behind my shoulder, I waited because it seems that he decide to tell me.

"I wish to be reconstituted as a complete personality." I understand what he meant, Assassin had multiple personalities, so it's not weird that he wished to be one.

"How about you, Archer?"

"I have no wish, because my wish already fulfill long ago, by my own hand." Assassin is taken back by my answer; it seems he doesn't expecting that. With that I go out of the alley leaving Assassin behind me, he seemed in deep though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Night)<strong>

**-Fuyuki City Harbour-**

Looking at the battle in front of me between Saber and Lancer in my spirit form is interesting to say at least. I already saw Kiritsugu and a woman that I assume is his assistant trying to find Lancer's master that I see hiding in the shadows. Looking at Lancer's weapon I silently thank him for more additions to my weaponry, Gae Buidhe and Gáe Dearg.

I just sighed when I see Saber let go of her armor, a fatal mistake, but I cannot blame her for not knowing the nature of Gae Buidhe. I just hope that she will be okay because the effect of Gae Buidhe cannot be dispelled if the owner is still alive or the weapon is still intact.

However, the fight is not going as long as I thought it would when suddenly Rider arrived with his chariot, surround by lighting and howling. I admit that Rider had good taste on how to make great entrance. He now stood between Lancer and Saber, opening his hands, I was curious, what will happen next?

"Both of you, Sheath Your Blades," Rider proclaimed, at this I just rise one of my eyebrows at him, although they cannot see me because I'm in spirit form.

"You are in the presence of the King!"

Another king, I just can hope he not like Gilgamesh (Somewhere Gilgamesh was sneezing before cursing that an unworthy worm was talking about him)

"Who are you?" Saber and Lancer asked at the same time. It seems Lancer and Saber both share my sentiment.

But, NO way that he will answer that...

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" At this I cannot help but face fault, luckily I'm in my spirit form. It seems this king is a lot more casual or easy going, completely different from the other king I know.

"Achoo," Saber suddenly sneezed, and seemed to be looking around.

"Must be someone talking about me," I heard Saber mumbling that.

Rider, just looked at Saber before continuing, "In this Holy Grail, I am of the Rider class."

I pity Rider's Master, must be hard to have servant like that... and I see someone in Chariot with Rider. That must Rider Master and his expression is priceless, before turning into angry scowled face. I just watched with amusement at Rider and his Master's antics, who call his servant stupid and Rider's response poke to his forehead making him fall.

"Fate has brought us together to battle for the Holy Grail," He looked at Lancer, then at Saber.

"But first, I wish to make a proposition. What think you of yielding the Holy Grail to me, and joining my army?" This left me speechless, he believed that other servant will do that?

"You will be treated as honored allies and together, we shall share the joy of conquering the world!"

Silence, no one dared to speak, they were just looking at Rider as if he lost his mind or something. I cannot blame them, Rider's offer is ridiculous if I must say so myself.

Oh, Lancer just refused Rider offer stating he want to give the grail to his master. As for Saber, there is nothing to be said on the matter of the grail. She refuse his offer and said Rider was interfering her battle with Lancer, also insulting her honor. That was the Saber I knew.

However, nothing prepared me for the next action that Rider took.

"I would be willing to discuss the terms-" as he make money symbol.

"Shut up!" Lancer and Saber yelled at the same time, and if I was not in my spirit form, I would laughing my ass off. Not in front of everybody of course, I have image to maintain after all.

However, I didn't expect Saber just give them a big hint of his identity and I cannot help to sweat drop and remember the time when I summon her. It seems in this war the identity of the servant is not too important.

"Huh, I guess the negotiation failed." I just have a massive sweat drop, from the beginning was destined to fail, I just cannot comprehended what Rider was thinking when he decide to do this.

Things became even more interesting when I finally get Lancer and Rider Master name, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and Waver Velvet. It seems Waver stole the artifact to summon Rider from Kayneth and made him summon Lancer instead, also they are student and teacher.

"...And there are other, as well skulking in the darkness," Rider yelled and at this I frown, he then explain to Saber and Lancer that their duel attracted other heroic spirit.

"_Master,_" I called Tokiomi with my link with him.

''_Yes, Archer_"

"_I ask permission to join"_ without looking at Tokiomi face, I know he is frowning and thinking about the pros and cons about me revealing myself.

"Heroic Spirits, born again through the Holy Grail, gather here and now!" Rider yelled to the sky,

"_Your decision Master, if I do not appear, it will look like we afraid of them and making us look weak, "_ I said trying reasoning with Tokiomi.

"Those too scared to show themselves will draw scorn of Iskandar, king of Conquerors!" Rider yelled much louder than before.

"_It will reflect badly Master, to you and the Toshaka family, surely you are not afraid, Master?"_ I added, making a jab at Tokiomi's pride,

"_Or perhaps you doubt my skill, the one who was summoned by_ _the strongest master in this war?_" That's true Tokiomi is one of the strongest Master in this war, beside Kiritsugu. The two of them are the most dangerous and stronger than any other Master. In addition, a little compliment doesn't hurt.

"_I understand. However, don't fight them...but if you should fight them don't use all of your skill." _I just smile at Tokiomi answer,

"_Yes, Master._"

With that, I materialize myself... directly behind Irisviel.

"Irisviel!" Saber yelled when she saw me behind Irisviel, and I could sense that Kiritsugu was aiming his gun to me now.

"What!" Irisviel gasped in surprise as she moved, immediately distancing herself from me, and Saber took position in front of her.

"Since when?"

I let myself smile, it seems she and Saber doesn't recognize me or even realize that I was there all this time, I must thank Tokiomi for his ring.

"Since beginning."

Her face and Saber's seem to pale at my revelation and the implication. No doubt, Kiritsugu must be cursing himself right now.

"Who are you?" Rider asked me and I just smile at him.

"Archer"

"So, you are standing behind Saber Master since the beginning the battle?" I just nod at Rider's question, but inside I was frowning. Rider just took a wild guess that someone watching the battle and I fell right into his trap.

"Hahahaha," Rider laughed suddenly, he seems found it that funny. "Interesting, truly interesting, Archer."

Rider continue to laugh but Saber was glaring at me, her glare would make other _lesser_ man cower in fear or make other servant nervous. As I have already seen it and gotten use to it, it had little effect to me.

"Tell me Archer, why did you do nothing? Another servant would find this as the perfect opportunity to kill the Master," Rider asked me after his laughing subsided, and by the look of everyone, they too are dying to know.

"Why?" I began and I cannot help to smile.

"There are many reasons, but I don't have obligation to answer you, for my reasons are my own." Saber frowns at my answer, Lancer just remain stoic, Irisviel is confused but Rider is grinning like maniac.

"Hoho, I like you Archer, join me," Rider asked or perhaps ordered. I just shook my head and sweat drop.

"You already know my answer, Rider," I told him and Rider just sighed as he shook his head.

"However, today is a great day to meet another four servant beside myself," I said, drawing confused expressions from them when suddenly a black smoke swirling grabbed they there Berserker showed himself.

The only reason why I can detect him before the others was because of the experience when I was almost dead because of Berserker, making me develop a sixth sense for this servant. This Berserker is different than the Berserker that I knew, he more look like a dark knight, and could be mistaken for the Saber class.

Hey, King of Conquerors, did you invite him, too?" Come a smart-ass question from Lancer.

"He does not seem terribly interested in negotiations," Rider answered. Isn't that obvious.

Suddenly Berserker looks at Saber and suddenly roars, a black smoke and red markings come out from his armor. Then, in an instant, he attacks Saber, taking the light-post poles, that suddenly have the same red markings. He attacks Saber with it, and Saber brings her sword to stop his attack. I expect the poles to be cut, but when it hit Excalibur, to my shock and everyone else, the poles are not cut.

"I see, so whatever he grabs becomes his noble phantasm," Rider said out loud, this piece of information made me frown.

Berserker skill would become a great threat to me, but at the same time I could not help to think what would have happened if Berserker fought against Gilgamesh. (Somewhere in the Throne of Heroes Gilgamesh was sneezing again, and spilled the wine that he drank. Once again, he cursed, but this time with gate of Babylon wide open and ready to destroy anything near him).

The fight between Saber and Berserker continued, Saber had been distancing herself from Irisviel. However, I cannot help noticing something wrong with Saber.

The fight is too one sided, maybe the wound from Lancer was making her unable to fight properly. Berserker just keeps attacking her without pausing for a second and soon enough he broke Saber's guard.

With one powerful sweep he aimed it at Saber head, in instant I tried to move to intercept but Lancer defeated me to the point. He cut the end of the poles, saving Saber from the direct hit and making Berserker looking at the pole dumbly. Lancer then took a protective stance in front of her.

"That's enough," Lancer told Berserker, "She has previous engagement to me. If you insist on interfering, you'll have to face me."

Well, Lancer seemed to have a sense of honor, just like the other Lancer. Is every Lancer like this? In any case, he has my thanks.

However, Lancer's Master seemed to not be feeling the same way.

"What are you doing? Now is the perfect chance to defeat Saber," Lancer's Master's voice, full of disdain, revealed itself again.

"I guarantee I will defeat Saber, I swear it on my honor!" My respect for Lancer just rose.

"First, I will kill that rabid dog if you insist her here, please my Master"

That's a good speech Lancer, but I wonder if your Master felt the same.

"With my command seal, I order you…" It seems I was right, Lancer's Master, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, is that kind of man. He is worse than trash.

"My lord," Plead Lancer, but I know that it will fall on deaf ears.

"Help Berserker and kill Saber," Saber cannot see Lancer expression, but I can see a devastated look on his face. With that, Lancer make a slash move with his two spears making Saber jump back to avoid it.

"Lancer!" Saber seem to be worried about Lancer and I too cannot help but feel pity for Lancer.

"Sorry Saber," Lancer apologised to her in advance as Berserker stood beside him.

"Irisviel, I will stop them. While I do, you must run," Saber told Irisviel, but by the look of deviance in Irisviel's face, I know she will not comply, in fact she look determined to stay.

"Run as far away as you can." Saber told Irisviel again but Irisviel just shook her head, she was so stubborn, in fact she make me remember my old self and my own battle with Berserker.

"Please, Irisviel." Now Saber seems to be desperate, but I know Irisviel will not run.

"Its all right Saber. Believe in your Master," Irisviel told Saber, it seemed she knew that Kiritsugu was here. But I wonder what he will do, maybe he will kill Kayneth.

Even so, Kiritsugu must do something fast because Lancer and Berserker just took a stance to attack Saber. Still, I cannot just let this happen in front of me.

So when the two of them were running to attack Saber, I took action.

"Trace on," I whispered softly, not loud enough to be heard.

"Enkidu." With that, from the ground, a chain rose surprising everyone. The chain then wrapped itself around Berserker, Lancer just barely dodging it by jumping. I have no doubt that Berserker cannot free himself, after all the chain is Enkidu, a chain that I copied from Gilgamesh that even held the Berserker, Hercules.

However, I was surprised as lighting suddenly appeared, making me turn my head toward Rider. He seemed have the same thing in mind as me as he rode his chariot and crashed into Berserker who was chained to the ground. Rider crashed into Berserker with great force, making Berserker roll across the ground because just before Rider crashed into Berserker, I released him from the chain and rematerialized the chain to encircle Lancer, chaining him and making it so Lancer could not move to attack Saber.

Even so, I just couldn't relax for even a brief moment because even though Rider crashed into Berserker, Berserker managed to stand and throw what remained of the pole that he miraculously still held on to at Saber.

However, Irisviel was standing between them, it made her become the target. Nobody was fast enough to anticipate this, Saber tried to move, intercepting the pole but she was already too late.

The pole was going straight to Irisviel heart, and in that instant the image of Illya impaled by Gilgamesh came into my mind.

I don't know what happen but my body moved by itself. The next thing I knew, I stood in front Irisviel and tracing a shield, stopped the pole from harming Irisviel.

The shock in everyone's face was evident. For another servant to save another Master is unheard before. (perhaps in this war, after all Rin saved Shirou in the next war...)

Fortunately, that was Berserker's last attack before retreating. Looking back at Irisviel, I see her eye widen in shock. Perhaps this would be my atonement for letting Gilgamesh kill Illya, her daughter.

"Archer, you…." Irisviel trailed off, but I paid no attention, even as Saber was making Irisviel stand behind her. Saber too seemed to be confused and shocked.

I avoided their eyes and looked at Lancer.

"I`m sorry, but I cannot let you go," I told Lancer.

Lancer who regained his sense from the shock just let a bittersweet smile and gave me a look of understanding.

Nodding at Lancer, I looked at Rider who smiled his biggest smile to me before then looking at Lancer, with a pitying look.

"Master of Lancer, I know not from where you watching," Rider yelled, his voice was angry.

"But don't spoil a battle between knights with your petty tricks." It seems that Rider was truly angry at Kayneth's action.

"Have Lancer withdraw, if you insist on humiliating him further, then I shall join Saber with Archer." It seems Rider took my action as that.

"Together, the three of us, will annihilate your servant, who is chained by Archer, What will it be?"

Isn't the answer clear, Rider? There is no way that Kayneth will continue.

"Withdraw Lancer. That's enough for tonight," Kayneth announced, and I knew that he was pissed.

With that said I made the chain disappear.

"My thanks, King of Conquerors and Archer," Lancer said, truly grateful for us stopping him.

"It was nothing, a ray of kindness admits the shadow of battlefield, isn't that right, Archer?" Rider looked at me with his smiling face, happy that he could stop Lancer.

Lancer just looked at Saber who nods her head but before he went, I had something to say,

"Lancer, you are a proud and noble knight with great honor, it's too bad that your Master is not worthy for you to serve him." Lancer avoided my eyes and look downcast, His hand gripped the spear tightly in anger at the slight to his Master, yet Lancer avoided my eyes and look downcast, he know what I said was truthful.

"He will lead you to your own demise, but should you want to be 'free' from the 'chain' search me," I told Lancer, he look confused with my cryptic message, nonetheless he just nodded his head before turning into his spirit from.

"Archer!" Rider called me suddenly.

"You are the most interesting person that I have met. It's a pity that we don't meet when I was alive. However, lets us meet up sometime, I will treat you a drink." I cannot help but smile at him, he is truly an interesting king.

Rider then looked at Saber.

"Saber, you should settle matters with Lancer and then we shall continue," he said truly eager at the prospect fighting Saber.

"Then King of Knights and Archer, goodbye for now, I hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one," Rider declared. He seemed to be happy.

"Hey boy do you have any parting words?"

I almost forgot that Rider's Master,Waver Velvet is with him in chariot, but I sweat drop when I see Rider rise, lifting Waver in his giant hand only to find him out of cold.

"I do wish he'd shape up," Rider said as he shook him and sighed. Then he pulled on the reins making the chariot move.

"Farewell," Rider shouted as he rose to the sky and gone from our sight. With Rider gone, their attention suddenly focused on me.

"I will take my leave," I told them, as I could feel that Kiritsugu and the other woman were pointing their guns at me...again.

"Wait!" Irisviel called to me, preventing me from leaving.

"I want to thank you for saving me."

…Why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen.

"Although we are enemies I thank you for saving my Master" Saber said as she bow her head to me.

I just let a small smile for them. "Don't bow to me Saber, a King should not bow, you should hold your head high."

With that Saber rose her head and looked at me. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, her face also become ghostly pale. At first I wondered why she looked like that.

"Is there something wrong, Saber?" I asked her.

Saber point her finger at me, or more accurately at my shield that I forget to dismissed.

"Tha..That shield…"

I wonder why she acted like that from seeing a shield, it seems that she just realized something about my shield. Looking at the shield that I traced I paled, all the blood from my face was gone.

There in my hand is white shield with three diagonal lines, I just traced it without anything specific on my mind. Why must I have traced this shield from out of my entire collection.

This shield is the shield of Lancelot, given to Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake make the user cured from the tiredness and gave him the strength of three men. I got this shield from when I wandering around as a Counter Guardian, but right now... this is bad.

"Wh..why you have it?" Saber asked, looking at me, her entire body shaking and many emotions flashing in her eyes. I just stood, silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"That's a story for another time," I managed to say it calmly before I turned into my spirit form and I could hear her yell at me to wait, but I ignored it. I just hope nothing bad happens because of this. On a side note, I must think something to explain this to Tokiomi.

* * *

><p>-With my command seal, I order...Review-<p> 


End file.
